nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Preview
This article contains a list of NWN2 previews in reverse chronological order. NWN2 online previews & articles July 2006 *CVG preview 31 Jul 2006 *FiringSquad interview with Feargus Urquhart 30 Jul 2006 *PC User magazine (Australia) Preview August 2006 issue (see also screenshots and video) *GameSpy preview 27 Jul 2006 *1UP NWN2 Preview at Comic-Con 23 Jul 2006 *Gaming Nexus Interview with Ryan Rucinski 19 Jul 2006 *Warcry at Obsidian Part III: Colors, Animations, Races & Classes 14 Jul 2006 *Warcry at Obsidian Part II: General Info and DM Client 12 Jul 2006 *Warcry at Obsidian Part 1: Toolset 11 Jul 2006 *WarCry Maverick Public Relations interview 3 Jul 2006 *PC Gamer magazine E3 Report August 2006 issue June 2006 *Armchair Empire preview 27 Jun 2006 *NWN2HQ interview with Chris Avellone 26 Jun 2006 *G4mers.com E3 Video interview with Feargus Urquhart 16 Jun 2006 *ALFA A-Kon report Jun 2006 *Papermonk A-Kon report 10 Jun 2006 *TotalVideo Games NeverWinter Nights 2 Feature 6 Jun 2006 *Designer Diary #1 on Gamespot 1 Jun 2006 May 2006 * Neverwinter Nights Vault Three Day Interview with Obsidian. **Day Three of nwvault.ign.com 3-Day interview with Obsidian 22 May 2006, includes 6 toolset videos. **Day Two of nwvault.ign.com 3-Day interview with Obsidian 21 May 2006, includes 6 toolset videos. **Day One of nwvault.ign.com 3-Day interview with Obsidian 20 May 2006, includes 6 toolset videos. *E3Coverage.com video interview with Patrick K Mills (in .wmv format, 41 Mb) 13 May 2006 *Gamestar.de gameplay footage (German language) *ALFA team E3 interview with Feargus Urquhart (in .MP3 format) 13 May 2006 *ALFA team E3 interview with Antony Davis (in .MP3 format) 13 May 2006 *GameSpot NWN2 video coverage, including following videos **Neverwinter Nights 2 Stage Show Demonstration (streaming video) 12 May 2006 **Neverwinter Nights 2 Gameplay Movie 1 and 2, 12 May 2006 **Neverwinter Nights 2 Official Trailer 9 May 2006 **Neverwinter Nights 2 Feargus Urquhart interview 2 May 2006 *RPGDot interview with Chris Avellone and J.E. Sawyer 4 May 2006 *GameSpy 2 May 2006 *IGN notes on Pre-E3 Video commentary 1 May 2006 *IGN NWN2 video coverage, including following videos **Neverwinter Nights 2 Gameplay Movie 1 and 2, 11 May 2006 **Neverwinter Nights 2 Official Trailer 8 May 2006 **Neverwinter Nights 2 Video Commentary, part 1, 2 and 3, 1 May 2006 April 2006 *Hexus.gaming 26 Apr 2006 *Total Video Games 12 Apr 2006 *Hooked Gamers 2 Apr 2006 March 2006 *Neverwinternights2.fr (French) NWN2 preview 29 Mar 2006 *GameSpot J.E. Sawyer interview 29 Mar 2006 *GamesRadar 21 Mar 2006 *Neverwinter Nights Down Under Crafting interview with Ferret Baudoin 6 Mar 2006 February 2006 *IGN Feargus Urquhart video interview 23 Feb 2006 (WarCry transcripted notes) *GamingReport Ferret Baudoin interview 22 Feb 2006 *Game Tycoon Dorian Richard (Atari) interview 20 Feb 2006 *GameCaptain.de (German) 13 Feb 2006 (translation: here) *Shacknews Ferret Baudoin interview 8 Feb 2006 *NWN Stratics Tramell Isaac & Ferret Baudoin interview 7 Feb 2006 *NWN2 News Ferret Baudoin interview 2 Feb 2006 *WorthPlaying Most Anticipated Games of 2006 #9 2 Feb 2006 *GameSpy Most Wanted Games of 2006 #11 2 Feb 2006 January 2006 *WarCry Obsidian Developer Post Chat Log 26 Jan 2006 *WarCry Obsidian Developer Chat Log 26 Jan 2006 *Jolt Online Gaming 24 Jan 2006 *ActionTrip Ferret Baudoin & Tony Evans interview 24 Jan 2006 *Gamecloud Ferret Baudoin & Chris Parker interview 18 Jan 2006 *NWN2 News Ferret Baudoin interview 13 Jan 2006 *Warcry Ferret Baudoin interview 12 Jan 2006 *Playfuls.com "KotOR 2 dressed in fantasy armor" 11 Jan 2006 *GameBanshee Ferret Baudoin interview 11 Jan 2006 *RPGDot Darren Monahan interview 11 Jan 2006 *Sorcerer's Place Ferret Baudoin interview 6 Jan 2006 December 2005 *NWVault Obsidian Visit Part Three 23 Dec 2005 *RPG Vault Ferret Baudoin interview part three 23 Dec 2005 *RPGDot Chris Avellone interview 22 Dec 2005 *NWVault Obsidian Visit Part Two 21 Dec 2005 *RPG Vault Ferret Baudoin interview part two 21 Dec 2005 *NWVault Obsidian Visit Part One 19 Dec 2005 *RPG Vault Ferret Baudoin interview part one 19 Dec 2005 *CVG Ferret Baudoin interview 13 Dec 2005 *GameDAILY 12 Dec 2005 *Yahoo! Games 8 Dec 2005 *ActionTrip 5 Dec 2005 November 2005 *GamePro 17 Nov 2005 *Worth Playing 15 Nov 2005 *1UP 14 Nov 2005 *Yahoo! Games 14 Nov 2005 *GameSpot 14 Nov 2005 *GameSpy 14 Nov 2005 *Voodoo Extreme 14 Nov 2005 *Voodoo Extreme 14 Nov 2005 *IGN 14 Nov 2005 *CVG 11 Nov 2005 *JeuxOnline Brian Lawson interview 11 Nov 2005 October 2005 *Eurogamer 28 Oct 2005 *Worth Playing 27 Oct 2005 *PC Games (German) 24 Oct 2005 May 2005 *GameBanshee Morgan, Baudoin & Avellone interview 12 May 2005 March 2005 *Worth Playing 29 Mar 2005 November 2004 *ActionTrip 5 Nov 2004 September 2004 *1UP Feargus Urquhart chat 16 Sep 2004 August 2004 *Yahoo! Games 27 Aug 2004 *GameSpy Feargus Urquhart video interview 18 Aug 2004 *Yahoo! Games 16 Aug 2004 *1UP Feargus Urquhart interview 16 Aug 2004 *GameSpot 16 Aug 2004 *GameSpy Feargus Urquhart interview 6 Aug 2004 *NWVault Interview with BioWare CEOs 6 Aug 2004 *IGN 6 Aug 2004 *CVG 5 Aug 2004 *GameDAILY 4 Aug 2004 *GameSpy 4 Aug 2004 *Worth Playing 4 Aug 2004 See also *Screenshots *Videos Category:Pre-release information